A Vacation For Two
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: We got to see the havoc the three mischief makers made while their parents were away...but what did mama and papa get to do on their alone time? What happened on vacation in 'Surrender'. I know, I know, honestly...another 'Bliss' universe story rated M! Heck yea baby!


She is lying on their bed in only her shift, the breeze filtering in through the large opened glass doors. The rays are cascading into her room and creating a soft glow first thing in the morning. She had assumed Merlin had gone off early with Arthur as she had awoken by herself in bed, a rare occasion indeed. Angela had come in and drawn a bath…when Morgana decided against it. She simply had her maid change her from her white nightgown into her deep purple shift, the garment less restricting and flowing easily. She can feel the flutter against her ankles, her bare feet wiggling against the wind.

She hears a creak from the massive door in the corner signaling an entrance. She doesn't flinch as the large oak entryway scrapes against the stone floor again and the lock signals it has closed once more. She stretches out to the side and brings her hands back to her head, the rays of sun settling on her palm like a scepter of light. She feels his fingers run over her waist, fingering her shift as his warm palm stretches out over her navel. His breath is hot against her neck as he lazily kisses her flesh, his lips smearing against her skin and up to nip at her earlobe.

"Morgana."

She smiles at the sun as he chuckles into her ear, enjoying her attempt to ignore him. His lips are soft, warm, loving. She feels so at peace here, so in tune with life, if only for a moment.

"Morgana…you need to get up…"

His voice is light and laced with humor. She bites her lip as his mouth travels over her back to kiss between her shoulder blades. His assault stops for a moment as she allows him to bring her closer, his nose burying itself in her hair and the sensation his breath evening out washes over her. She almost wonders if he is asleep. She looks over to her palm, her fingers flexing as if to capture the ray in her fist. The silence lasts for a moment, enveloping the couple in a warm embrace. She sighs deeply, not wishing to move from the warmth of his arms and their bed. Not every morning can last this long…and her husband wants something, though she already suspects what it is. She turns slowly, her face burying into the pillow as he brings her forward. She smiles softly as her fingers run over his sharp cheek and brings his face to hers for a soft gentle kiss.

"You're too warm my husband…I don't want to leave our linens."

He snuggles her closer to him.

"Well you must, I have a surprise for you."

Morgana sighs deeply…her husband has tried their whole marriage to 'surprise' her. The only few surprises she has had was Will and Clara, and she had made sure to block those visions. So her husband had, naturally, made it his mission in life to surprise her in some capacity. It actually used to depress the high priestess…before her powers she used to be surprised all the time, now she could tell before he gave her the smallest piece of jewelry. Her shoulders slump slightly at his words. Her visions had shown her a necklace the other night. It is quite beautiful, and she can always use a new present from her husband. She holds out her hand.

"Okay, give me the necklace."

He smiles wickedly at her as she stares at her palm. Usually, when she informs him of the present she is about to receive he pouts like a three-year-old and throws a temper tantrum. She has debated lying…but she and Merlin have promised to never lie to one another or their children. She remembers the Balinor incident too well...with that in mind she is bewildered, for the first time in a long time.

"I don't have a necklace for you."

She sits up then and braces herself against her hand, her neck popping as her hair cascades to the side. Her delicate eyebrow rises. Merlin's fingers run over her wrist and up her forearm in an alluring manner.

"No…you have to have a necklace for me. I saw it."

He leans up and onto his arm, his hand coming up to brush her hair away from her face and tuck the strands behind her ear, his fingers messaging her jaw.

"No, I have a different surprise for you. I was going to go with the necklace but I thought of something better."

Her eyes widen her lips quirking at the sides. She bites her lip…her husband has been clever enough to find a way around her visions. She runs a hand over his neckerchief, fingering the material in a suggestive manner.

"You have done something without me knowing…now I'm intrigued. What is my surprise Merlin?"

Her face leans towards his while hand comes up behind her body to run up and down her spine.

"We're going on a trip…"

Her eyes widen, her mouth drops open. Her irises light up as a brilliant smile comes onto her features.

"We are? All of us?"

He shakes his head, his eyes soften.

"No Morgana…just you and me."

Her gaze shifts all over his face, her brow comes down, she feels like crying suddenly…

"You mean a holiday…just you…"

"…and me."

He brings her close and kisses her hard. She rolls on top of him while her arms come around his neck. She pulls back from him, his heart skipping a beat at the brilliance of the smile on her face. She is breathless in this moment, so in awe of how thoughtful her husband can be.

"Go get Angela, I'm having her and Bruce come but they will sleep some ways away from us. I have the perfect place to go…near the ocean. I know you've always wanted to see the ocean."

"Oh Merlin…" Her head drops down, the smile on her face resisting containment as she looks back up at him, her hand messaging his jaw.

"Thank you so much my husband. I will go fetch Angela and have her prepare my things."

"Anytime my wife."

* * *

"Arthur and Gwaine? You really couldn't find any other loonies to watch our children?"

They are trotting down the dirt path. The ocean will be about a three-day journey and Morgana has been inquiring about her children since they had left. Somehow, in the mist of her happiness, she had forgotten to hound Merlin for all the details pertaining to their safety.

"Morgana, it's going to be fine, trust me. Besides, I see this as more of a punishment on Arthur and Gwaine than it is on our children."

"Oh and how do you figure that?" She looks at him skeptically.

His smile darkens.

"Well Morgana…they are _our_ children…the best _and_ worst of both of us."

She tilts her head to the side until his words hold new meaning. A smirk suddenly starts to grow on her delicate features.

* * *

He starts rubbing his eyes as the sun awakens him, signaling a new day. His arm comes out to the side, to be met with empty linens. He rolls over to her side of the bed, his body pressing into the cool sheets, his nose burying into her soft pillow. He sighs dramatically as he finds it in himself to sit up. He scans the small cabin. Not much to the home, three rooms, two bedrooms, a bathing chambers and an outhouse that _Bruce_ cleans daily, _because of course we would never make Angela do such filthy work!_

He sits up slowly, running a hand through his hair, his eyelids still heavy with sleep. He slowly makes his way out the door towards the ocean, the breeze blowing against the flowers. His hand comes down to run along the long blades of grass that feel soft against his palms. He grins as his gaze moves to the side and up the hill. He spots an old man herding sheep down the steep slopes, his cane taller than the herder's hunch. Merlin trips suddenly, his wandering eye had made him miss the rock in front of him. He picks himself up and shakes his head as he heads down towards the sea, his smile softens.

He has found her, knee deep in rich ocean water. He observes her turning around suddenly, but her eyes are closed. She is using her instinctual magic as she moves in a loop, her hands coming up in a circle and then flowing out to the side, creating beautiful patterns as the water shoots up and follows her movements. He notices her new dress. One Angela had sewn for her on the way up. It is simple, but much more revealing than any dress Merlin has _ever_ seen. It has only two thin straps on the side, dipping low in the front then moving down her body to settle on her mid thighs.

He watches as the small garment flutters against the water and the wind, the pastel purple flickering against the air. She leaps out of the water and lands on her tippy toes in the sand, a difficult feat that she makes look elegant and graceful. She swirls her legs around until she is only ankle deep in the water, the droplets of liquid flying in the air as her long leg kicks towards the heavens. The ballet of her body is magnificent, her jumps and pirouettes, and her plies and leaps entice the warlock.

He slowly moves down to the sand as she twirls, stopping so she is facing him. The bottoms of his trousers instantly soak as he walks in the water towards her. Her dancing is something from another world. He takes her hand as she stops and brings her close, dipping her over his arm. They do not laugh as he twirls her, bringing her out and then pulling her back into his body. Her back pressed against his chest as he holds one of her hands out and the other grips at her belly button, the dance they share is new and exotic.

He softly moves his hips with hers, his fingers digging into her tight stomach and his other hand moving down over her arm. Her fingers come down her dress to connect with his and he spins her out and then brings her close as he dips her over his arm once again. His face comes close to her neck, kissing her flesh as her other hand dips back, elongating her body and brushing at the sea. It is a forbidden dance and one that has never been danced in England. He spins her up and close to him, her fingers brushing at his cheeks his hands resting softly on her hips. It is so serene, just the two of them, alone for the first time in years. The sun moves overhead as the couple sways softly together and his arms fasten themselves around her back as nothing is said and everything is heard.

She runs her fingers over the outline of his face, her nail moving softly over his skin as to memorize every inch. He grins as she inspects him, her mind cataloging the mole behind his ear, the scar under his chin. She tilts her head to the side, her finger running over the outline of his hair and running over his bushy eyebrows. It is so peaceful between them, so soft and loving. Their passion for one another usually comes out in a strong powerful force, not soft and refined. In all the years they have been married they can honestly say they have never had a moment like this. A moment of undying love not needed to be fueled by lust or pleasure, just simply a look, and a clench of the heart.

It is odd to think this as he feels her thumb brush over his lip and rub the corner of his mouth where his smile lies. It brings joy to his heart, that their love isn't based on primal passions and instinctual breeding. No, their love is deeper, soul wrenching, _mystifying_. He used to imagine, what would happen if they lost the sexual drive? If their relationship suddenly went from thrown cloths and sweaty limbs to simple quiet distance. He wondered if they could handle it, and in this moment he knows. He runs his fingers over her back, playing with the small dress she is in. She looks up at him from behind her long enticing lashes, her irises soft and shy, two things his wife is not. He sways their bodies again, their eyes closing as they just simply _feel_.

"Do you love me?"

He holds her closer, her hands running softly over his ears. The sensations around them are creating a soft calm.

"I have always loved you."

She opens her eyes to look at him, her smile small at his words. It is quiet in this moment, the sound of waves and seagulls being heard around them. Her eyes are gentle as she looks at him.

"Do not bed me tonight."

He nods his head slowly and kisses her lips. Knowing exactly what she means.

* * *

She lies down, his arm coming around her hips to hold her close. He brushes her hair away from her face as his lips meet hers in the most delicate of kisses, if she hadn't felt him so close she would swear their connection was nothing more than her imagination. He kisses her as if he has never seen her naked, never bathed with her, and never took her in the most erotic fashions. No, Merlin takes his time tonight, mutely kissing his wife in the most fleeting gestures.

He sits up as she watches from her pillow. Her husband pulls at his tunic and rolls it before depositing it on the floor. She runs her hand over his arm and down his chest. His eyes are lidded, curious. He acts as if he does not know _exactly_ what his wife desires. She sits up as well, the strap of her dress falling on one side as his hand comes up and pulls at the thin material before moving over her shoulder and up her neck. Her eyes are timid, vulnerable, and her lips are puckered as if begging to be kissed.

He obliges her subtle signals as he pushes her garment down her body, pooling at her hips. Her hands come up and over his shoulders as he lifts her hips and devastates her of the flimsy dress and then makes quick work of her drawers. His eyes are shy and subtle, reserved, _passive_. Their foreheads connect as his hand moves between her breasts and down her belly button to play with the small hair located over her center, irritating her center. She gulps softly and shakes her head so her hair falls to one side. She lies down without question as his finger moves over that special spot on her body. Her breath coming out in a hitch as a digit softly enters her.

He pumps her as if he has never spent hours ravishing her core, as if feeling her delectable insides is a new experience. He massages inside of her body and feels her hand come down to his wrist, moving his limb in a way that pleases her. She does not moan like she normally does, just deep soul wrenching sighs are his signal that she is enjoying him. He smiles softly down at her, her hips moving in accordance with his hand. He normally finishes her off, making sure she screams his name…but that is not what his wife has asked for and he will never deny her a request.

He works her for a moment longer, making sure he feels her juices run down his fingers. He removes his hand, normally making her suck on his spent fingers in an erotic liaison between them but instead he wipes her essence on his trousers that quickly find themselves on the floor forgotten with his drawers. He moves between her legs and her thighs spread and move high up his hips as he enters her, her lip trembling slightly at the invasion. His long arm comes down behind him, his fingers ghost over her sharp pointed toes, tickle her ankle and run over her knee and then message her thigh and hip as he moves inside of her. Instead of sharp quick thrusts he is deep and slow with his movements, his body covering in beads of sweat as he works her. His face is so close, his hair grouping together in points at his brow, his lips open as he breathes deeply. She watches as a drop of sweat leaves his body and settles on her cheek and his thumb comes up to wipe it away.

Instead of kisses filled with dominance her husband's lips connect with hers tenderly, lovingly. As if he was a virgin in fear of scaring away his new bride. She moves her hips in time with his, his hard member hitting deep within her soul. It is so pure in this moment, no outrageous foreplay, no tricks. She did not want her husband to do something outlandish tonight to please her, she wanted simplicity. Something they both have been denying themselves since they got married. She wanted the wedding night she had dreamed about, shy looks, soft smiles, and sweet kisses. He kisses behind her ear, not sucking, not biting, just a simple connection of his lips to her skin. Her breath hitches as she feels her height coming, her all knowing husband ready to topple her over the edge.

Instead of reaching between their bodies he does nothing, just moves his hips faster, a small grin making its way on his face as her lips open and her eyes are lidded in pleasure. It is sensual, romantic, something they get all the time but never enjoy. He grunts over her as she sighs in release. She can feel his member pulsate inside of her as he spills and his lips kiss her as his mouth trembles. He looks down at her and smiles like a virgin who just bedded his first woman. She cannot help but bite her lip and the edges of her mouth quirking up as if she shares his sentiments.

She runs her hands over his hard chest as he rolls to the side off of her, his fingers smearing the sweat all over her sides and coaxing her to face him. Her head rests on his shoulder, his face so close to hers. She looks up at him through long lashes again, her jade eyes boring into his.

"I love you, Morgana."

She trembles as she snuggles further into his body, his arms coming under her armpits to lift her elbows and bring her closer. She smiles at his childlike gesture.

"I love you, Merlin."

That night she allows him to talk her into sleeping naked, her skin pressed against his while the cool breeze filters in through the windows and cools their heated flesh.

* * *

She stands looking out towards the ocean, her long skirts fluttering against the harsh wind coming from the sea. He walks up behind her, his arms coming around her waist and his lips kissing her cheek. His cheek rests against her hair and he sighs.

"I do not wish to go home."

She smiles as her fingers run over his hand and plays with the digits.

"Our fantasies are what keep us sane my love, but our reality is what keeps us going."

The faces of her children flash before her eyes, she images them here with them. Balinor and Will running about and teasing their sister, Clara complaining and Will eventually lifting her up and twirling her around in acceptance. Her boys may pick on their sister but they love her deeply and will always protect her. Merlin smiles down at her, their channel open and his ability to see what she imagines giving him peace and joy.

"I miss them as well." He kisses her hair. "Come now my wife. Let's go save Arthur and Gwaine from our children."

Her looks suddenly darkens.

"That is, if they're still alive…"

All three children sit in perfect attention on their parent's bed, their legs hanging over the edge and their hands clasped in front of them. Balinor had informed his siblings that, _yeah, Mother and Father will think what we did was hilarious but don't expect them to let us off the hook._ He is the oldest. He should make sure his siblings know the realities of his parent's cruelties.

Morgana and Merlin stand with their arms crossed, looking down at their children, all three heads hanging in shame. Balinor dares a look at his father, the man is straight faced and not giving anything away, the same goes for his mother. All three sigh in unison, the youngest of six, and most naïve, speaks first.

"Mama, it was funny what we did right?"

Oh Clara, Clara, Clara…silly naïve Clara…what are you thinking speaking out of turn in such a way? Balinor shakes his head at her and she looks at her parents with doe eyes, attempting to gain favor. Her father kneels in front of her and holds her hands, he surprisingly smiles.

"Yes my little phoenix, what you three did was _very_ funny, but…" the children groan, "it was also very naughty. We made a rule about playing tricks on non-magic users. I told you that you can't do that to your uncles and aunts especially. Uncle Arthur isn't just your uncle. He's also the King. It was very impolite to pour water and flour _and_ wood shavings on him and Gwaine _**and**_ steal his crown on top of that."

Her lip trembles as if she is going to cry. Their mother comes up and puts a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"My children you must apologize to your uncles. What you did was very improper." All three nod, their mother is a stickler for elegance. "But…it was very, _very_ funny."

All three look up wide eyed…that's it? An apology? Balinor and Will are the first to jump from the bed and hug their mother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

They have huge grins on their faces as they jump around in victory. Their sister does not share their sentiments. She looks so scared, her eyes big as she starts to cry.

"I don't…" hiccup "…wanna…" hiccup "…Ahh!"

She starts to sob as Merlin brings her close and holds her as she wails.

"You have to little phoenix, it is the right thing to do."

Her lip comes out in a pout as her face turns red and she cries in his arms. He rubs her back and she makes sure to lean back as she throws her temper tantrum. Morgana looks over at her boys, both bowing and hoping their sister will not make the punishment worse…an apology? Come now, their parents have never been _that_ lenient. Morgana walks over to Merlin, grabs Clara and sets her down in front of her. She stands tall over her daughter who looks up at her mother, her small fists rubbing at her eyes as she cries. Their mother was never one to give into threats of childish behavior.

"Clara, you will stop wailing at once. You are getting an easy punishment, but if you believe us to be too forgiving I believe we could take away your horse riding privileges for a week."

"Wha…" hiccup "…Mama no!"

She grabs at her mother's skirts and buries her face into the material. Will sneaks a peek at their father, the man's eyes sad…his father _hates _punishing them.

"No, Clara you are a lady of the court. You have responsibilities. I expect you go to your uncle and godfather and apologize for acting like brats while your father and I were on holiday."

Her hiccups die down and she moves from her mother's cold demeanor. There is a reason they always send their mother into negotiations. Merlin's eyes are sad as his little girl stands proud and wipes away her tears. She looks up at her mother, pride in her eyes.

"Yes, Mama."

Morgana finally kneels down in front of the girl and brings her into a hug, kissing away each tear on Clara's chubby cheeks. The girl's lip trembles, always desperate for approval from her mother.

"Now that's my little phoenix. You are very brave and I am very proud of you. Being someone of the court you have to admit when you are wrong."

The girl nods and hugs her mother, the woman lifting her up and rubbing her back. It is always so emotional watching their mother. A woman who is fair and just standing her ground but reality is she is gentle and a sucker for her children. She puts Clara down a moment later and the girl walks over to stand with her brothers.

"Now go, apologize…and I might just have a present for each of you from our trip when you are done."

Their eyes light up and all three blot out of the room quickly, hoping the apology only takes a few minutes and receiving whatever gift their parents have acquired for them. Merlin saunters over to his wife, grabbing at her hips and bringing her close to kiss her jaw.

"What a negotiator Morgana…remind me never to cross you."

She raises an eyebrow at him.

"I do, but it doesn't stop you now does it?"

He smiles down at her. Thirteen days of nothing but innocent love making, practicing magic, soft emotional moments, and hours upon hours of talking have done the magical couple some good. They need time where it is just the two of them. Morgana looks up at her husband.

"Next time we go on holiday, can we take our children? As much as I loved our alone time I missed them terribly."

He smiles down at her and kisses her temple.

"Whatever you want, my goddess."

**_Fin._**

**So this was just a bit o fun! Thank Lilli1000! She wanted to know what happened during the vacation and voila! Its not super steamy like my normal stories but I kind of wanted to go back to the basics of love and love making. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! And I know not a lot of Merlin/Morgana dialog but I hope what I did showed that they are almost 'above' words. They simply just are:)**

**I hope you leave me some fun reviews to read! And get your butts over to Unwelcomed Arrangements...I've finally started on the plot...so promise;) Love you guys!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
